The Adventures of Ann Belikova
by vonni604
Summary: What if Rose and Dimitri had a child? What would happen if she is special? What would be the adventures of the first child born to two dhampirs? What are the origins of her birth? Find out in the Adventures of Ann Belikova.
1. Prologue

Life is a horrible thing. My name is Ann. I used to live with my parents. We lived in...I forgot where we lived...was it Connecticut? Or Wisconsin? I don't remember...it was a long time ago. My full name is Annabel Ann Belikov. But people prefer Ann. My mom married in to my dad's side of the family so now she has two last names; Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov. And well my dad...just Dimitri Belikov.

My life was a simple one..until I met my neighbor, Daisuke. Full name, Daike Bell...or so i thought. We met in Kindergarten. He was the class bully..and me...well i was the outcast. I was kind and gentle...but the boys..they didn't like that. One day I was laughing on the playground and he dragged me to the back. He slammed me in to the wall..his actions surprised me... I was caught off guard..and he had an advantage of height...but I had a advantage of strength and flexibility.

"Who do you think you are?"he said.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed."You're the one slamming people in to walls!"

"You think cause your cute that you can do whatever you want?" he looked surprised by my question.

"Do you think that everyone obeys to you..plus you make every one avoid me and i did nothing wrong to have that punishment placed on me."

It seemed I was the one doing all the talking. Then I looked again, and i noticed his head was down as if crying or feeling ashamed. When he lifted his head I figured it out, he was laughing. Out of all the things this boy Daike Bell was laughing at something he thought was funny, when i thought of it as irritating.

"What are you laughing at? What's so funny!"i asked.

"You're a totally different person that i thought of you to be. My name's Daisuke. Daisuke Ozera." he said.

What I was thinking back then...I don't remember but I knew I was shocked. Me knowing that Daike Bell was actually a totally different person that I thought he was. I might have been either crazy or regular on a different planet. What he was telling me was that he isn't what I think he is or there is something wrong going on in his family that forbid him from telling anyone his real name or...or...I had to stop reading so much manga and anime.

"So why tell everyone a fake name, but tell a person in the end?" I asked out of paparazzi curiosity.

"My parents are 'in hiding' from people trying get us or take over our lives or something." he replied."I really just don't want to lie to people. Plus my parents said not to trust anyone, but I think I can trust you."

I liked it when people put their trust in me, it makes me feel..useful I guess.

"But why don't you have the slightest feeling I won't tell the teacher or the police who you are?"

"Cause you have spunk. And every person who has spunk has a trusting heart and a kind smile that draws people to them. That's why I picked you. And the reason I made people get away from you was i wanted to see how you reacted...how you were able to..."

Before he could finish his sentence i kissed him. I couldn't believe I spent my first kiss on a person

I'm just finally meeting, and i kiss him. I was being very impulsive and wild, doing the thing I did. But God it felt amazing.

"What was that?" he said feeling the same way but looking so much brighter.

"I think it's called a kiss" I said sarcastically.

"I know that but why?"

"I don't know...I guess it's a thank you, for trusting me so much."

Thing that happened next must have surprised him to. I lost my second kiss to the same guy, he kissed me!

"Well that was a thank you for the thank you kiss...I guess."

After words we both laughed and walked to class together. Couple hours later i find out he is our neighbor from across the street!

Once we both get past the shock, we live like twins for 11 years and this year...I'm going to be 16.

Chapter 1

I'm at my house playing on my Playstation 2 with Daisuke when my mom walks in.

"Daike are you staying for dinner?" she asked Daisuke.

My mom hasn't figured out Daisuke's name or situation. So for the time being he is stuck with being the regular boring Daike Bell. My mom hasn't even meet his parents yet.

"Yes, please...if it won't be a problem Mrs. Belikov." he replied.

"Sometimes I think your parents don't feed you."

"Ok Mrs. Rose Belikov. I think Mr. Dimitri Belikov is paging you." I said in a country accent.

"Roza! Roza! Where are you dear!" my dad called from the 1st floor of my 3 story house.

"I'm coming dear! Kids dinner will be ready by 't come down till then. OK." she said in an exaggerated way.

"Who would want to! You and dad always have your lovey dovey time every day from 6-8 UNTIL Dinner is ready!"I exclaimed.

"Plus stop calling us kids! We are almost 16!"

"Almost." my dad said walking in.

"We really would miss the little Annabel from 10 years ago. You always used to dress up in your mother's clothes and think you were my bride. I miss little Annabel she dressed in pink and now she only dresses in black or purple and doesn't respond unless we call her Ann. And..."

I tuned out for a good half an hour until i finally told him:

"Dad I hope you know you only have a an hour and a half left of lovey dovey time...right?"

His response was simple:

"Hi Daike have a good time bye." he said as he left and slammed the door behind him.

Two hours later after dinner, dessert, and extra game time, Daisuke had to leave.

"I'll walk Daike home" my dad said.

"No dad it might look illegal to most people and they might call the cops." I said rudely.

"Ok, I believe you. Plus I know either you two want alone time or Ann, you want to visit Daike's house. Either way...2 hours." he said sternly.

By how he said "2hours." sent chills up my spin but they all went away when my dad gave me a kind, gentle smile, opened the door and let both of

us out of the house. It must have been hard putting up a stern face with his daughter with the exact face of my mother, which he loved so much. Once we went around the block like 4 times we finally stopped and went across the street to Daisuke's house.

My parent's don't even know where he lives.

We told them his family lives a good distance from our house but really, he's just a couple of feet from ours. We rang the door bell twice, and knock 3 times. The door swung open and two body like figures come from the opening. It was Mr. and Mrs. Ozera.(or Mr. and Mrs. Bell) They were dressed in multi-colored head bands and jewelry. Mrs. Ozera wore a white three button down shirt and a multi-colored long skirt, while Mr. Ozera looking like he came back from work, wore a white button down shirt, and dark blue Dockers pants.

"Welcome Ann," they both said.


	2. Chapter 2

While it takes 5 minutes to take off our shoes,we walk into Daisuke's house which i call the house i call the vampires lair.

"Haven't redecorated since the last time I came I see." I said.

"We have too!We moved the grand piano to the sealed window and the cryptic guitar near the sealed sliding . Ozera said

It always surprised me how they seal every thing off...and always wear black or purple,

and come up only at night...plus their house is like a Gothic girls fantasy.

Cryptic writing on the walls,pictures of famous rock stars like Mick Jagger, or a Super STAR. They are like the coolest

parents that i would love...But Daisuke thinks they embarrass him.

"Mom i asked before we came 4 hours ago to remodel everything!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well i didn't want your mother under any pressure of remodeling any thing, remember last time.

she almost collapsed." said.

I remember was trying to decide pink or yellow paint then the sun started to rise and she suddenly fell.

It was as if she was allergic to sunlight,or the sun period. And that's another reason i love ,

I think they are real live (or unalive)VAMPIRES!

"well it's ok Mrs. Ozera, you don't have to,i love your house exactly the way you have it.

Daisuke is just being paranoid." I said while wearing a funny malicious smile.

"Come on Daisuke!We only have an hour and a half, until my dad comes and looks for me with blood lust in his eyes!"

i said trying to crack a joke while i pulled Daisuke up the stairs.

Two years ago we finally confessed to Daisuke's parents that I know his real name, they took it calmly saying the

exact same thing that Daisuke said."Well you look like you have a lot of spunk and strength that our secret is safe with

you and it looks like you can protect Daisuke from any troubles you two may came to."

I never thought they were serious...

So now they think of me as a guest,a friend of their son,and Daisuke's Guardian...which was wrong...

"Well what do you want from me?" Daisuke asked.

"Well...remember,10 years ago when i barged in to your room,and there was this water floating...can you do it again?"

By the look on his face I was guessing he didn't remember or he was surprised that I saw...

"What?Is that something weird?Was I not supposed to know?"

"No,No...I'm just don't remember that...When was this?" he asked.

"AS I said 10 years ago..."

"But.." he started before i cut him off.

"Never mind..lets talk about something else." i said embarrassed.

I never thought that he would have not remembered...

I ran to his house to say some thing that was very unimportant...'Hi"

My feet could barely hold me when I slammed my body in to the door to Daisuke's room and I saw

darkness..but a huge blob of light...what was it?...A lava lamp?No...Daisuke hates any thing fake...

So what?...Then I figured it out...It was water...A bright ocean blue water that sparkled in the room...

it made the room...TWINKLE...sparkle, looked beautiful...Like sunshine...

But I guess he didn't see me...well I did run away like Forest Gump when he turned around.

"Well time to go..." I said 10 minutes before my curfew.

"Well...i'd love to umm...c-can I-I t-take you out on your birthday?It's Saturday...right?" he asked stuttering as if he never asked me that before.

"Sure...I'd like that...see..you then?"

Smiles and says "Definitely"


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

The final awaited day has finally come...my birthday!

While I get ready for school,i see a beautiful purple pendent on my dresser.

I picked up the sparkling pendent out of curiosity of who left it.

As I stared at the twinkling pendent, it shone in frount of the shining sun then to my surprise..it turns black!

As surprised as I was, I never took a care for, it was now my colour!

I knew exactly who would get something that was just so...me.

I dash past my parents waiting at the bottom of the steps to sing "Happy Birthday" in Russian.

I run the 4 times around my block like a jaguar and breathlessly ram through the secret code to open the Ozera home.

At this point, pleasantries are ignored as I bust into the Ozera household and bound the stairs to an open armed Daisuke.

He gives me a tight hug and feel a smile on his lips as he whispers "Happy Birthday" into my ear. I smile and hug him back,

giving thanks for my gift.

When I tried to let go, Daisuke strengthened his grip, and held on. It was then that i relaxed into his hold.

And then I started to drown.


	4. Chapter 3 Pt2

I wake with a start, petrified and dripping in sweat, or...water?

My bed is soaked, I'm getting angry and all I can think of is... Daisuke.

I take a shower, washing what ever liquid that besmeared my bed, off. I get dressed in the usual, black skinnies and a dark blue long sleeve

shirt (the only one I own).

It's 4 am and I know that the Ozeras are having dinner. What with Mrs. Ozeras aversion to sunlight, the vampires lair is more active in sundown

than sun up.

I brush my wet hair and roll it in a bun; as I reach for the brush i feel the touch of a cold stone. As i look down, I begin to scream.

My parents walk in ready (and dressed for) a fight. I'm more frightened by them then by my nightmare come alive.

"What Happened? Why did you scream?" my dad sternly inquires, his accent getting stronger by the word.

"N-n-nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. What are you guys wearing?" I state confuzzled

My parents oggle each other almost as concerned with their wardrobe as I am. My mom, dressed in a black tank top, black (what looks like

yoga) pants and a silver...stake?

"Um...what's going on here?" I forgot what it was that I was even screaming about.

"Are you alright Аннабел (Annabel)?" My dad states helping me up from the floor.

"I'm fine, just a little frazzled. Um, is it ok if I get my room back?"

My Mom looks to me concerned, and gives a tight look on her face. "Ann, your father and I need to speak to you."

"Роза (Roza), we can't, she isn't ready." My dad states patting my wet hair. You would think that I would care if my parents talk to each

other about me, in frount of me, but at this point; snarky witt seems to have no place at this time by the sorrowful look on my fathers face.

"Dimitri! Look at her bed! You can't coddle her forever!" My mother gestures sternly towards my bed. To my surprise, my father hardened his

face and leads me out of the room. I happen to slip the pendent into my pocket before either of my parents noticed.

We arrive at the dinning room, home of the only item that my parents always took with us whenever we moved. The oldest looking rose necklace, in-crested in silver and with a jewel in bedded into the center.

My dad hands me the necklace and asks me to hold it. I held the pendent into the center of my palm in wonder and confusion, when i look up.

My mother brought the silver stake down on the pendent (and my hand) crushing the rose and pinning my hand to the dinning room table below.


End file.
